You know me, but you don't know nothing
by Otonashi Saya
Summary: Porque no siempre nuestras expectativas se concretan. Si pudieras cambiar el pasado, si pudieras reconfortar el dolor de los traumas vividos ¿podrías volverte lluvia y conectar el cielo con la tierra? *Ligeramente fuerte pero nada explícito*


Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final IchiRuki, aun así la historia me pertenece.

 **Negritas = Diálogos personajes.**

* * *

 **Porque no siempre nuestras expectativas se concretan. Si pudieras cambiar el pasado, si pudieras reconfortar el dolor de los traumas vividos ¿lo harías?**

¿Podrías volverte lluvia y conectar el cielo con la tierra?

 _I &R_

* * *

Tú primera vez… Ese mágico suceso que te dejará marca toda tu vida.

No podríamos mentir ante tal situación, no sé puede mentir al abordar tan importante tema.

La primera vez ¿Qué significa eso? En que nos envuelve la frase para referirnos a esa acción de mutua entrega. La primera y la única debe de ser perfecta. Uno la imagina, la idealiza e incluso la planifica paso por paso para que perdure en tu mente como el recuerdo más inmaculado experimentado en tu vida.

Bueno todo lo anterior podrían parecernos burradas o elocuencias, comentarios sagaces cargados de ironía o la más fresca verdad proveniente del corazón humano. Ichigo, en su caso, lo veía así, como toda esa sarta de burradas que para él estaban totalmente cargadas de sentido.

Él tenía un plan, llevar a su pareja sentimental al lugar adecuado de la forma adecuada; su pareja " _Kuchiki Rukia_ " ni siquiera tenía idea de lo planeado o de cualquier pensamiento en torno a los planes del pelo pincho.

El plan perfecto… Un plan que constaba de varios puntos estratégicos, modos de ataque, estrategias de contingencia por si algo fallaba, bueno… ¿Qué va? Él iba a competir con el mismo _Aizen_ en cuanto a ese plan se refiriera, no había fallas, el mismo se encargaría de eso.

Una cita en el mundo humano a la feria cercana al río, una cena en el restaurante del muelle que era parte de la misma feria y culminar con un precioso espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos propio de los veranos en Japón. El abrebocas perfecto para deleitar una —muy seguramente —cena maravillosa. Tras culminar el paseo por el mundo de los vivos el coqueteo se haría presente. Tomarse de la mano acariciando el antebrazo —un claro pretexto para buscar el contacto de la piel —, susurrar divertidos al oído, una sola aspiración del perfume de su cabello y las siempre necesarias miradas del uno hacia el otro. Tanto esfuerzo daría el sí al siguiente punto: _La Sociedad de Almas_.

En el plano espiritual había maravillas naturales que pocas veces podrían presenciarse —si no es que nunca —en el mundo material de los vivos. Los interminables claros, preciosos jardines dentro del _Sereitei_ o cascadas mágicas escondidas por los bosques del _Rukongai_ y es precisamente en esta última donde terminaría la esperada cita y daría comienzo a una nueva etapa en su vida.

Rukia estaba encantada, tantas luces y atenciones no solo eran algo poco común en su día a día, sino que era casi imposible. Ichigo estaba extrañamente dedicado a ella en ese día. Ir a la feria, cenar en un muelle, tomarse de las manos y susurrarle al oído en público era casi inverosímil. Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían ella no era tan cerrada en el aspecto de relaciones, si, era chapada a la antigua pero tampoco era una mojigata, algo que era contrario a Ichigo quien siempre tomaba por un niño en cuestión de relaciones.

Ahora caminaba tomada de la mano rumbo a un lugar muy conocido para ella y eso le asustaba. El camino que recorrían era algo conocido y poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que se dirigían a una cascada en el bosque más extenso del _Rukongai_ , muy cercano a la frontera de _Inuzuri_ y el distrito 80.

—Ichigo, es peligroso pasear por este bosque sin portar un arma. —Volteó a verlo interesada y confundida.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ir a un lugar en específico. —Volteó a verle con una sonrisa.

Odiaba eso de él, con una simple sonrisa la desarmaba y sin más ella le obedecía. Ella estaba muy consciente del encanto de Ichigo, aceptaba que el hombre con el cual salía era bastante apuesto, con gran cantidad de cualidades que ella misma aceptaba era imposible que alguna mujer pudiera resistírsele. Le gustaba mucho, le gustaba demasiado, pero en ese momento no le gustaba mucho a donde se dirigían. El _Rukongai_ ya era de por si peligroso en sus primeros distritos y estar en los límites del lugar donde nació y el extenso bosque —aunque hermoso —del distrito 80 no era buena idea. Podían asaltarlos, toparse con alguna criatura peligrosa, _hollows_ o un "menos grande" que solían aparecer perdidos de pronto, podían incluso ellos mismos perderse a pesar de recordar algunos senderos recorridos antes. A su parecer Ichigo no estaba muy consciente de eso cuando le insistió cambiarse y dejar sus _zampaku-tōs_ en las escuadras de la división 13. Sintió que su mano era tomada con un poco de más fuerza y dirigió su mirada a lo alto de su lado izquierdo, en donde Ichigo le sonreía.

—No te preocupes, ademas el _kidō_ es tu especialidad, podemos arreglárnosla con eso y un par de _shunpo_. —Le mencionó mirándola a los ojos con amabilidad.

Giró su cabeza hacia el frente suspirando —De acuerdo, si algo se presenta podemos movernos rápido y volver al escuadrón por refuerzos.

—No estés tan centrada en ello, además nuestros _reiatsus_ son lo suficientemente poderosos como para que alguien quiera sin más ponernos en batalla. Disfruta el paseo enana —dejó de mirarla —.

El sonido de una cascada empezaba a hacerse notorio conforme sus pasos seguían. Caminaban con parsimonia uno al lado del otro sin soltar aun sus manos.

—Ya casi llegamos… —Habló él pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

—La cascada de las luciérnagas. —Su tono se ensombreció.

— ¿La conoces? —Paró sus pasos.

Habían llegado a "La cascada de las luciérnagas" como era comúnmente llamada entre la gente de _Inuzuri_ , no era precisamente el lugar más lamentable de ahí, de hecho si no fuera por detalles —bastante dolorosos —el lugar sería una buena opción para terminar ese curioso día, que había descubierto como la cita perfecta.

La cascada de las luciérnagas tal como su nombre lo anuncia era un sitio al que pocas personas acudían por la peligrosidad de rondar el bosque, lo cual mantenía el sitio en un estado casi irreal. La bella cascada caía sin mucha fuerza lo que hacía que el ruido fuera poco molesto para las muchas luciérnagas que habitaban el recinto natural rodeado de árboles y flores. Se podía apreciar con claridad el cielo que mostraba una luna llena blanquísima y unas brillantes estrellas que le recordaron un poco a Renji —bueno, exactamente las palabras que Renji le dio en la batalla que hace años sostuvieron por Rukia —, algo que de cierta forma hacía querer compararla con las estrellas, Rukia era como la luna pero también era como las estrellas, aunque más tarde comprendería que ella en realidad es como la noche.

Se sentía confundida, ella odiaba ese lugar y aunque no era culpa de Ichigo quiso que por un momento le quisiera atravesar con su _katana_. Ahí había culminado su vida miserable en el _Inuzuri_.

—Yo odio este lugar —habló para él notando su desconcierto —. Hace muchos años, antes de ser _shinigami_ solía venir aquí —avanzó hasta quedar frente al estanque en el cual metió sus pies —. Si te cuento sobre eso tendrás que prometer que comprenderás que uno tiene que sacrificar algo para poder sobrevivir aquí sin terminar de perderte a ti mismo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

A sus ojos Rukia actuaba de manera extraña, primero no se esperaba que conociera el lugar y mucho menos que lo odiara. Pensó que ese error provocaría un mal rato en su muy elaborado —y ahora fracasado —plan de conquista, pero en lugar de deprimirse se convenció de que era algo bueno, ya que Rukia en realidad no hablaba de su pasado con él, de hecho si lo pensaba bien, no sabía nada del pasado de ella, su historia de niña o adolescente, la pesadumbre de vivir en un lugar así, el separarse de Renji o el inicio de su vida como una "Kuchiki", él en realidad si lo pensaba bien, no sabía absolutamente nada de Rukia. Entonces se ¿arriesgaría a quedarse ahí y hacer lo que ella le pedía? Sí, aunque en él había una ligera alarma que advertía que lo que iba a escuchar no le gustaría para nada.

— ¿Cómo crees que un bebe sobrevive en el _Inuzurí_? ¿Cómo crees que vivíamos en un lugar así Renji, mis amigos y yo? —Preguntó observando la luna.

—Nunca me lo había preguntado. —Un poco de vergüenza le invadió.

—"Perro colgado" es uno de los distritos más alejados y peligrosos del _Rukongai_ junto con éste bosque. Para un bebé sobrevivir en un lugar así es casi un milagro. Yo pude sobrevivir gracias a una persona que me tomó bajo su cuidado como un esclavo, me alimento, cuido y vistió con el propósito de serle de utilidad una vez que tuviera las aptitudes para ello. Limpiaba, cocinaba, bordaba y hacía cuanto trabajó se me ordenó. Robaba la comida que llevaba a esa mesa, era castigada si no obedecía y no obstante a eso cuando crecí un poco más fui constantemente vendida para hacer favores a otros.

Los ojos de Ichigo solo podían ver la figura de la chica que antes lo embelesaba con asombro, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sus puños se cerraban con ira y por su estómago —bastante revuelto —se contenían unas ansias tan asesinas que harían pensar a _Zaraki Kempachi_ cruzarse por el camino del chico.

—No tienes que seguir, sé que hiciste lo que pudiste para sobrevivir, tu historia ahora es diferente, pasaste por mucho y mereces la vida que llevas —Afirmó —.

—En cuanto pude escapar de ese infierno conocí a Renji y el resto de los chicos, tuve un hogar con él, me dio una familia a la cuál pertenecer y cuidábamos los unos a los otros. Un día Renji enfermó, nuestros amigos habían caído uno a uno por enfermedad o violencia, no podía soportar la idea de perder a Renji. Fue entonces cuando decidí que haría cualquier cosa por obtener la medicina que pudiera salvarlo. Esas flores que crecen aquí son el ingrediente principal para esa medicina, la persona a la que me vendí fue quien salvó a Renji. Él lo descubrió aquí mismo y también fue aquí donde asesinó a ese hombre, fue la primera vez que lo vi asesinar a alguien. Después de eso fue él quien quiso que nos convirtiéramos en _shinigamis_. El resto son historias que tú ya conoces. —Volteó a verlo.

Ichigo estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía y no quería. Su estómago se revolvió más al pensar que estaba a punto de pedirle a la mujer que amaba tener relaciones sexuales en donde fue violada, traumatizada y desmoralizada. Se sentía el peor cabrón del mundo y no solo eso, quería hacer una serie de asesinatos —bastante enfermos y crueles —a todas las personas que habían tocado a Rukia. Tenía muchas preguntas de las que realmente no quería tener la respuesta y que ni siquiera podían formularse en palabras.

—Yo… siempre me pregunté hasta qué punto de la desesperación pudieron llegar ustedes dos para sobrevivir en un lugar así. Mentiría si te dijera que no lo pensé alguna vez, pero esa simple idea me aterrorizaba y me hervía más que cualquier otra cosa. No me importa lo que hicieras para sobrevivir, pero no puedo perdonar a Renji y a tu hermana por no ser capaces de protegerte. Planeaba hacerte mía aquí con tu consentimiento, de la misma forma planeaba pertenecerte, pero ahora no tengo el mas mínimo deseo de tocarte —Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como nunca antes había visto —. Siento como si nadie pudiera merecerte, yo realmente siento que no fueras protegida, lamento que pasaras por esas cosas y también lamento no ser el hombre que te mereces.

—Al contrario, soy yo la que lamenta no ser apropiada para ti. —Le contestó sin mucha emoción.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? ¡Soy yo el que no te merece! ¡Deja de decir tonterías como esas o de menospreciarte! ¡Eres tan importante como un miembro de mi familia! ¡Eres la mujer que amo tonta! —Escupió desesperado tomándola por sorpresa al mismo tiempo que avanzaba a ella —. Que me importa si fueras una asesina o una prostituta, ni siquiera me importa que estuvieras liada con Renji o con _Shiba Kaien_. Lo que importa es la persona que eres ahora —Le dijo más tranquilo acortando la distancia —te amo Kuchiki Rukia. —La abrazó.

Rukia estaba sorprendida, no sabía si el entendería su pasado, algo que siendo sinceros le costaba mucho, la carga de ocultarle cosas así a Ichigo solía abordarla constantemente y no solo eso, también le costaba con su _Nii-sama_ y aunque Renji constantemente le dijera que su valor como mujer y _shinigami_ nada tenía que ver con su pasado, ella simplemente no podía verlo así. Al final de cuentas Ichigo siendo mucho más joven que ellos terminó dándole una respuesta que pudo serenar su corazón y hacerla sentir mucho más significante de lo que ella misma se creía. Las palabras de Ichigo y la confesión que ella le hizo fortalecieron más su lazo y también le hizo dejar de cargar un peso innecesario para su futuro.

Ichigo abrazó a Rukia pensando en todo lo que dijo, asombrándose más que nada por los hechos que ocurrían en ese instante. La rabia que sentía en un momento se disipó tan solo para darse cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, algo que nunca le había dicho. Por otro lado estaba la seguridad de que ella a su manera le pertenecía solo a él, no era ya la cuestión sexual o psicológica, era la pertenencia mutua que se daba al compartir sus demonios internos y también sus más brillantes cualidades. Se dio cuenta que en sí que, tras ser muy diferentes eran también muy parecidos, con demonios sombríos tras sus pasados, con presentes tambaleantes y futuros que miraban en muchas ocasiones grises.

Tras todo eso tomaron la simple resolución de llevar a todo galope su relación. Fuera de cualquier pasado o presente con un futuro tan gris y tambaleante como la vida misma de un shinigami, debían de preocuparse más por pertenecerse que preocuparse en recordar miserias.

* * *

Volví después de años. Yo sé que no tiene madre que lo escriba pero, los extraño. BESOS!


End file.
